If the mind forgets, the heart will remember
by daveryship
Summary: You know that story, where a child gets stuck under a car. And their parents find the super human strength to lift the car and save the child's life? I always wondered if that was real. If someone I cared about was hurt or trapped, would my instincts kick in? Would I know what to do? Would I lift the car? Jump in front of the bullet? I'd like to think i would. Darvey.


**Here's a Darvey one shot guys. hope you like it. Remember to leave a review. A little crossover with Chicago fire. You might recognize some characters.**

 **If the mind forgets, the heart will remember.**

 _And I will stand for my dreams if I can, symbol of my faith in who I am. But you are my only._ _And I must follow on the road that lies ahead, and I won't let my heart control my head, but you are my only. We don't say goodbye, We don't Say good bye. I am sorry I don't have a role of love to play, hand over my heart I'll find my way. – Immortality- Celine Dion._

She is sitting on a bench in the park waiting for Mitchell, she breaths in the fresh air of autumn. It's been more than six months now with Mitchell, that's the longest she has gone in a relationship. Somehow she always finds a way to break up with the guy after at least a month or the guy breaks up with her. Because of 'work'. She looks back in retrospect now, wondering why exactly that is. To be honest, it is because no guy is quite exactly like her boss, Harvey. The guys turned out to be too boring, not quite as charming or as handsome. Not quite as Harvey. Well others were actually more handsome but they always seemed to lack that special thing that made Harvey, well Harvey. She sees how she had compared every guy she dated to Harvey, and they always would fall short, faults and all.

She had to grow up at some point, leave this nonsense. After Harvey's love declaration and taking it back the next morning, she decided she had had enough. She had to move on. And she did. She remembers the time of disquiet between Harvey and herself when she moved to Louise's desk. She took a deep breath, glad that was over. All things considered, things turned out alright. Mike was back, work was back to normal. He's now her boss again, and it looks like the waters have quietened down. They are almost back to being friends, almost because there is now a new tension between them, since that love declaration time. A skirting around of a sort, walking on egg shells, one might say. Although, let's face it, there had always been a certain amount of skirting around since 'the other time'. Only a little more defined this time. That's why she had to move on. She has moved on. She couldn't wait for Harvey to get in touch with his feelings forever. If it's a work relationship he wants, then that's what he'll get. After getting to know Mitchell, minus the Harvey aspect, the guy wasn't half bad really. Investment banker, a job that blows Harvey's out of the water. He is funny and kind. He makes her laugh. He is charismatic and handsome, he's a keeper. She loves him, really she does. They are close, they are friends and they respect each other. That's why she said yes to his proposal a week ago. She looks down at her hand at the shining ring on her finger. She is really going to do this. She will jump right in with both feet, no looking back. Harvey who? She had showed it to Harvey and he was happy for her. He really was. He had smiled and nodded stiffly saying that he was happy for her. Thirty minutes later he had gone out of the office saying he had a sudden appointment. It wasn't on his calendar. She and Rachel had got into a frenzy of wedding planning. Rachel and Mike's will have to go first though; it was already scheduled in a month. Her phone rang at that moment, disturbing her muse. She looks at the caller ID and it's Him. On a Saturday, seriously. What does he want? She answers her phone, "Harvey, its Saturday".

"I know Donna, it's just, I need a favour if you don't mind?" so polite, things have really changed between them.

"What is it?" she quips.

"I left the Mackinnon File on my desk and I really need it. Could you maybe bring it to me as soon as you can? I am working on it." He says, still very polite.

"You're working on a Saturday Harvey? Don't you have someplace to go to? Some hot chick or something?" she asks jokingly

"I am working, now can you get me that file or not?"

"Ok, calm down. I will bring you the file. It's just, I have to wait for Mitchell to get here, we have somewhere to go." she says.

"Fine, whatever. Just bring me the file when you can." And he hangs up.

She just shrugs her shoulder at his shot tone and puts her phone back in her bag. She waits another ten minutes for Mitchell who then showed up with an apology for being late with a bunch of roses. He is such a gentleman.

"Ah, hey, can we pass through the office for a bit. I need to pick up some documents for Harvey and take them to his place. I hope you don't mind, it won't take long."

"Sure, fine. Since I was late I guess I deserve that. Your boss has to understand that it's a Saturday though. He works you too hard." Mitchell says.

"I know. I earn more than most secretaries, cause I am awesome at what I do."

"When we're married, you should come work for me." He says jokingly.

...

Harvey puts away his phone after talking to Donna; his mood had suddenly taken a turn for the worst. She just had to mention that Mitchell guy of hers. His mood is ruined; he can't concentrate anymore on what he was working on. He threw his pen on the desk, leaned back on his chair and pinched his nose. He feels a headache already. He thinks back on the time she had flashed that ring at him, telling him she was getting married. Boy, that had hurt. He felt like he had been pinched in the gut. He had a major panic attach that day, in Dr Argard's office. Crap! At list he hadn't broken down in front of Her. How he had managed to keep it together till he got to Dr Agard's house is still a mystery to him. He was numb for the majority of time he spent in the office that day before he had to dash for an impromptu appointment at Dr Argard's. He had almost thrown up on her carpet; he is such a piece of work. He sighs remembering the time. How could she do that? How could she take a step like that without... without... without what, consulting him first? Without checking in with him to see if he had sorted his shit or not? He just hadn't seen it coming. He sighs; still he had not said anything. Just smiled and pretended to be happy for her. When all the time he saw that ring on her finger he wanted to beg her on his knees not to marry this Mitchell guy. He should be an award winning actor because he can sure put on a show. Anyone seeing him congratulating Donna had no idea the chaos that was going on his heart. No idea. He gets up to pour himself a scotch. Then suddenly there is a loud blast and he is thrown off his feet and hits his head on the wall.

...

 _If this is to end in fire, then we should burn together. Watch the flames climb high into the night. Calling out father oh, stand by and we will, watch the flames burn auburn on the mountain side. And if we should die tonight, then we should all die together. Raise a glass of wine for the last time. Calling out father oh, prepare us as we will , Watch the flames burn auburn on the mountain side. Desolation comes upon the sky. I see fire.- Ed Sheeran_

They can't get in. They have been sitting in traffic for the past twenty minutes. What the hell is wrong up there, what's holding up the traffic like this? She really has to get these documents to Harvey soon or he'll be really pissed. She's already late; he called more than an hour ago. "Damn this traffic. What's the hold up?" she asks Mitchell who is just as frustrated as she with the traffic.

"I think something happened, an accident or something." He says

She is even more concerned now, they are quite close to Harvey's place, and it's just around the block in fact. "Hey, let me just walk, Harvey's place is just around the corner. I'll see you back here in thirty minutes." She says to Mitchell

"I am not going anywhere in this traffic. Let me just park and I'll walk with you." he says getting out of the car with her and they start walking. The road is all jammed, what could have happened? As they are nearing the building they see smoke from about a block away. That's Harvey's building. She starts at a run, her heart is starting to pound she doesn't notice Mitchell who is following behind her. She can't think. He is alright though right? He can't still be in there. She sees fire trucks outside the building and yes, it is Harvey's building. There is smoke but the fire is not all that bad yet. She takes a breath she didn't know she was holding. Of course, buildings like these don't catch fire that easily. They probably have the best fireproof system in the world. She walked up to the fire man who was standing besides one of the fire trucks. "Excuse me, what happened here?" She asked.

"Maam please step aside, go behind those lines please. This is a no go area." The man said.

"Look, my boss lives in that building, I want to know if he's ok." She asks the man impatiently

The man looks at her, sees the anxiety on her face and gave in. "Alight maam, there was a transformer explosion in the building. Most people have been evacuated from the building but there are still some trapped in there. Now as you can see, we are very busy rescuing these people, if you don't mind stepping behind those lines please."

Donna gets out of the man's way. She tries Harvey's number but it's not being picked up. She looks through the crowd but doesn't see him. She waits with there like a good little girl. The fire fighters are on it. They will rescue everyone.

"Fire house 51 evacuate the building now, two minutes. Start moving." The man they called Chief called out through the radio. Then there are replies coming from the radio, "Clear, building is clear, we are coming out. Then there's another reply on the radio "Chief, we are trapped. Casey is trapped under a bolder; we are trying to get him out."

"Severaide, you need to evacuate now, the building is going down. I repeat the building is about to explode. Get out now." The Chief shouts through the radio. The chief is now looking agitated, he is pacing. The other fire fighters who had come out ran to the chief. "Chief, can we go in and help." They ask anxiously. "You can't make it in two minutes, the damn building is about to explode." The Chief starts talking on the radio again. "Severaide, how many are you in there?"

"Just me, Casey and a Harvey Specter Sir." On hearing that Donna heart just stopped beating.

She runs up to the chief. "Are you just going to stand there and watch them die? Are you not going to do anything?"She yelled

"Maam there is nothing more I can do."

"Bullshit there is nothing you can do!"

"Two of my men are in there!" the Chief yells back.

"My Harvey is in there and I'll be damned if I will just stand here and watch him die."She takes off towards the building but she is held back, trapped. She starts swinging punches wildly hitting whoever is in her way. Someone had pushed her to the ground but she managed to wrestle her way out of that trap, kicking and screaming. She scrambled from the ground, grabbed a steel bar that happened to be lying on the ground and started swinging. Whoever will dare come near her will get it. Heart pounding, chest heaving, she stood there ready to fight whoever would dare try to stop her. Steel bar in hand, flared blue dress, four inch heels and red hair flying, she looked like an avenging angel as she turned around and started to run toward the building. She is tackled to the ground by another fireman. He traps her hands to the side and covered her completely with his body. And then there is a huge explosion that causes the ground to shake like an earth quake.

...

 _You know that story, where a child gets stuck under a car. And their parents find the super human strength to lift the car and save the child's life? I always wondered if that was real. If someone I cared about was hurt or trapped, would my instincts kick in? Would I know what to do? Would I lift the car? Jump in front of the bullet? Would I be able to beat somebody senseless? I'd like to think I would. - Meredith Grey._

She went crazy, she just came unglued. Nooooooooo! She finally manages to come up from the ground to look at the flames consuming the building. She got up to her knees, staring at the destruction. Harvey's in there. She lets out a guttural growl, she can't think past the pain of her heart being consumed in that fire. She feels a hand on her shoulder, shaking her out of her stupor. "Maam, your husband is alright, look." The fireman says pointing in the direction. She looks up and sees Harvey with two firemen. One of the firemen is limping and leaning on Harvey and the other fireman. He is walking. He is alive! She cannot believe it. He sees her and walks over to her. He sees only her, on her knees tears streaming down her cheeks. He knelt in front of her, facing her, looking deep into her eyes. She is numb with shock. He is a miracle. He raised a hand and caresses her cheek. "Hey, I am sorry I scared you." he whispers to her.

She raises her hands to cup his face, making sure he is real. "Don't ever do that to me again." she says and he pulls her into his arms and holds her tight as she cries in his arms.

One of the fire man taps him on the shoulder, "Hey man, sorry to disturb but you need to go with the ambulance, get checked out." He lets go of her, just becoming aware of the crowd surrounding them. Donna gets up from the ground, dusting herself up in self awareness. She looks around, sees Mitchell standing there. Crap crap! Plus a shit! Make that a double shit! Did he see what happened there? He was there all along, for the whole show? Plus a Fuck!

...

 _There it was at the tip of my fingers; there it was on the tip of my tongue. There you were and I had never been that far. There it was the whole world wrapped inside my arms. And I let it all slip away. What I should have said just wouldn't pass my lips. So I held back and now it's come to this. And it's too late now – Words I couldn't say – Rascal flatts_

Harvey walks away with the paramedics to the ambulance. His breathing is getting short. It is because of the smoke inhalation right? Not because he just saw Mitchell with Donna right now. They are getting married. It hits home. As he lies down on the stretcher and the ambulance doors are about to close, he locks eyes with Donna for a moment. Then he sees Mitchell take Donna's hand, the one with the glaring diamond ring. He can't breathe. The doors of the ambulance close and they drive away. The pain in his chest is indescribable.

"Sir, are you ok? How are you feeling?" the paramedic asks.

"Sedate me." he manages to groan out. "Sedate me."

The paramedic just covers his face with an oxygen face mask and does not sedate him. His breathing normalises but he still wishes they could sedate him. The pain in his heart has not lessened one bit.

...

Donna knows she is in trouble; Mitchell is not looking too good. They had gone together to the hospital to check on Harvey and to give him the clothes she had bought for him. Now the whole thing has settled down and he says he wants to talk. They went to her apartment; she pours him a glass of wine and waits for it. She knows what's coming. It's always been like this with all her romantic relationships. Harvey happens. Mitchell takes an audible breath and holds her hand, the one with the ring. He sighs again and looks at her. "Donna I think we both know that we can't go on, not like this." He starts. Donna just holds her breath. She really liked Mitchell, he was her one shot at a normal life, a family. She believes she really could have made it work with him. And that's more than she can say for all of her other relationships combined. She wants to fight for him but she knows he's right. She had boxed her feelings for Harvey and put them somewhere in the corner of her heart. She had thought she had done a good job of moving on. Boy was she wrong. She can't put Harvey in a box; he occupies all of her heart. Once again she has failed to hide it. She just looks at Mitchell as he continues.

"I just wish I was the one you loved like that. I can't go on with you because I know I can never take his place." He scoffs at himself, "It's impossible to compete with that." He says looking sadly at her.

She starts to apologise, "I am so sorry Mitchell. I really tried to get over him. I had no idea I was going to do that. My instincts just took over and I just stopped thinking. I wasn't thinking."

"I know you weren't. You can't be a good actress all the time Donna. And I know you were not acting with me, at least not intentionally. You told me about him and I accepted but let's just say I had to see it for myself to believe it. And don't apologise Donna, you love who you love right?" He says getting up to leave.

Donna slips the ring off her finger and hands it to him. "I am very sorry Mitchell."

He accepts the ring back, nods at her and leaves her apartment. Leaves her life for good.

She can't say she is heartbroken, there is only one person who is capable of breaking her heart and he does it without even trying. She is disappointed though. She can't move to Harvey and she can't move from him. She feels trapped. And she is heartbroken about that.

...

He is a little drunk, well he is really drunk, but it hardly ever shows with him. This time, it does show a little. He has been pretty much drunk for the past week. Going to therapy with Dr Argart hasn't helped that much so he skipped some sessions. His work has suffered some, but they should cut him a break. His goddamned house just burned down. He knows better though, that that's not what has got him so wound up. Rachel had told him that Donna had broken off her engagement. Made it sound like he had something to do with it. He hadn't liked her tone. Then she said Donna had cried. He didn't like that one bit. He hadn't seen her cry but he can imagine her crying as clearly as if he had seen it. That's why he got so drunk today. He knocks at her door.

"Harvey what are you doing here, it's late." She says

"I need to talk to you. Can I come in?" he says

She takes in his appearance and opens her door further to let him in. "What's wrong Harvey? Are you Ok?"

He just sits down on her couch and doesn't answer. He feels angry. He feels beat. He feels like someone is playing a cruel joke on him. He never asked for this. When she lays her hand on his on the couch he flinches. "Why are you doing this to me Donna?"He asks, not sure what he even means.

Donna is startled by that and quickly removes her hand. They don't touch; it's a silent rule of theirs.

"I am sorry Harvey, I didn't mean to." She says referring to the touching. He looks so raw she just wanted to comfort him. Her heart breaks at the sight of him like this.

"You know, I never asked for this. I didn't want to love you. I didn't want to love anybody. Why did you do this to me Donna?" he is not making much sense but then again he's drunk. Whatever foolish thing he says here he can always take it back in the morning.

"What the hell do you mean Harvey? I did what to you?" she asks getting angry at him now. If anybody did anything to anybody it would be him to her. She just lost her fiancé, because of him.

"I don't do feelings, you know that. But I told you that I loved you and you left me." He says, looking hurt at the memory.

"Love me how Harvey?" she asks knowing he won't answer, as usual. But he does answer, maybe because he's drunk.

"Look at me Donna," he spreads his arms in demonstration, looking down at himself. "How do you think?"

"That's an evasive answer Harvey."

He looks at her intently; he is starting to have trouble breathing again. "I love you the way I swore I would never love anybody in my life. I love you Donna. And I don't want to take it back in the morning. I am unrepentantly in love with you. And it's going to be the death of me." He says, feeling defeated.

Donna raises her hand to his face, tears streaming down her eyes. "You and me both. I didn't know I could run into a burning building for you. I never even thought anyone was capable of that. Until I did." She says and they both laughed. He brings his lips to hers and kisses her passionately. It feels like coming home.


End file.
